


The One Where Emily Hogs the Covers

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you want to run, I won't stop you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Emily Hogs the Covers

“I think it goes without saying that I didn’t expect this to happen.”

“Hmm,” He didn’t want to wake up, it was nicer to cuddle with her. It had been a long time since he shared his bed with a warm-blooded woman. And this wasn’t just any woman, not by a long shot.

“What time is it?” Emily tried to sit up, scan the room. Oh my God, this wasn’t her room. Where was she? Who…oh, this was bad.

 _OK Prentiss_ , her mind was racing, _you need to think_. What the hell happened last night? The team went out to blow off steam. April had been a hard month; three big cases, three different cities, and seventeen victims. No one wanted to think about it anymore. They went to Absinthe and let the good times roll.

Emily remembered bourbons and beer backs with Morgan. There were Jager bombs with JJ and Garcia; she didn’t spill a drop on her new red shirt. Emily danced to disco music…she loved to shake, shake, shake. She even managed to drag Hotch onto the dance floor, an epic feat considering how little rhythm the man had. They had a lot of fun, she remembered that. Everything after was a blur. Dancing with Hotch, with Hotch…Hotch.

“Hotch?” Emily attempted to clear her throat so she didn’t sound like a 62 year old man after a bender.

“Hmm,”

“Shit.”

“What's the matter?” He whispered. “Go back to sleep, baby.”

_Baby? Oh dear God, he probably thinks I'm his ex-wife. If he calls me Haley there is going to be a big problem. There will be a huge problem…massive._

“Hotch,” Emily nudged him, hard. She needed clarity and he was the only one who could give it.

“Ouch! What the…” He opened his eyes. “Emily, what are you doing?”

“Where am I?” It seemed like a silly question but she was going to ask anyway.

“You don’t remember last night.”

It wasn’t a question and Emily could hear disappointment in his voice. She heard something else as well but couldn’t place it. Maybe she just didn’t want to. She shut her eyes tight and tried to focus. Her mind started moving around boxes, blowing away cobwebs, and looking into bags… _oh_. _Ohhh. Wow, OK. How could a girl forget that; or that? Holy moly…that was quite nice_.

“I'm sorry, Hotch.”

“For what?”

Emily didn’t like the air of formality suddenly in his voice. It was too early and she wanted the adorable, drowsy guy back.

“Nudging you; I'm sorry. I'm not a morning person.”

“If you want to run, I won't stop you.”

Hotch turned away from her and Emily didn’t like the way that made her feel. What right did he have to be so touchy? It was a weird situation all by itself but only remembering the night in fragmented pieces wasn’t helping. She wrapped the covers tighter around her, turning away from him as well.

“Hey! You're stealing the covers.” He was in full “Hotch” mode now. His eyes were drowsy and the room was dark but Prentiss recognized a glare when she saw one.

“Come over here and get them then.”

Hotch grabbed for them and Emily let out a yelp of surprise. They began to tussle for the blankets, Hotch eventually getting hold of them and pushing them away. Emily got her first view of the man without clothes; it was hard to hide her feelings. He pulled her into a blistering kiss.

“Aaron…”

“You’ve forgotten; I plan to help you remember.”

She moaned when his body rubbed against hers. It was slowly coming back and Emily was grateful for it.

“Easy girls get tanked and go home with strange men.” She whispered as he trailed warm kisses across her throat and collarbone.

“I'm not strange and you are not easy.”

“I'm not?” Emily ran her fingers through his hair.

“No,” Hotch moved up to kiss her lips. “You're a beautiful mystery wrapped in an enigma. You have vast, complicated terrain that I yearn to explore.”

“What?”

“Shh…don’t talk.”

“Hotch, mmm,” Emily arched her back. More came back with every touch. She moved her arms around his strong shoulders. “Tell me this isn’t a dream.”

“It’s not a dream, Emily. I held back as long as I could. Last night I couldn’t let you walk away anymore.” He rolled on the mattress, holding her on top of him.

“I'm not going anywhere,” She laughed. “My head is a little too hazy at the moment.”

“We both need to get some more sleep. It’s Saturday.”

Hotch reached down and pulled the covers back over them. Emily sighed, moving to the mattress and cuddling close to him. Hotch wrapped her in his embrace and closed his eyes. This would be the first Saturday in too long to recall that he didn’t wake up with the crows and head to Quantico. What use was it staying in bed when all it did was remind him of how lonely he was? He stroked her naked back; they both sighed contently.

“I don’t have a hangover.” Emily said.

“What?”

“I drank a lot last night but I don’t have a hangover. That’s rare.”

“How do you feel?” Hotch asked.

“I feel giddy. Lethargic, surely, but giddy as well. I'm also hungry. Just bear with me if when I wake up again I'm still feeling uncomfortable.”

“You’ve dealt with all of my ups and downs, Emily,” Hotch tilted her chin up and kissed her lips. “I think I can handle that. Just don’t get too weird on me.”

“Food helps.” She replied.

“I’ll make you breakfast. I’ll work up your appetite and then I’ll make you breakfast.”

Emily fell asleep with a smile on her face and knew she would be doing that for some time to come. They would work the rest out together…over pancakes perhaps. Everything worked out better over pancakes.

***


End file.
